The Forsaken Item Chain Quest
Go back to: Custom Quests This page contains spoilers to a custom quest. Read at your own risk! The Forsaken Item quests involve the NPC, Jeff, and sets you up for the God Clockworks' Alchemy Chain Quest. This wiki page will tell you everything you need to do and locations you'll need in order to complete the chain quest. 1. The Forsaken Item Backstory Jeff approaches you, explaining that he is a chemist, who uses different materials to create new ones. He asks for a specific set of materials, and in reward, you get whatever comes out as a result. Quest Details 2. The Forsaken Item (Part 2) Backstory After gathering the previous materials, he deduces that he only needs 1 more material in order to create a super-powerful item. This material? Multiple Rubies of Anger. He tasks you to gather a few of these rubies, and defeat a few Ivillis Quakers in the process. Quest Details 3. The Forsaken Item (Part 3) Backstory After using the materials gathered in the previous quests, he creates an item that, except for little spots, is invisible. Determined to find out what the dark forces are hiding, he quickly deduces that Clockworks may be behind this interference. Realizing the only place Clockworks fully inhabits nowadays is Sephora Island, Jeff gives you a ticket to Sephora to hunt down and kill Clockworks. Quest Details 4. The Guarded Mystery Backstory After you kill Clockworks, he realizes that Clockworks wasn't the problem. He does some research on the item, and finds out that 2 monsters together are interfering with this item: Red Meteonyker and Asmodan. Both also happen to place their home in Sephora Island these days, so he sends you back there to defeat them. Quest Details Final: The Turtle, The Truth, and the Earring. Backstory The moment you defeated the last of the two monsters, the item temporarily became visible: It was an earring of sorts. Realizing that Red Meteonyker and Asmodan were a part of a group, Jeff tediously tracks down the last of the monsters holding up the invisible spell: Guan Yu Heavyblade. Calling Traseia his homeland, Jeff gives you a ticket there, and promises that the truth shall be revealed with Heavyblade. Quest Details Ending After Heavyblade is vanquished, the earrings become fully visible. Having the inscription of 'Faceless Name', Jeff gives the player the earrings as a reward, as he has no use for such item, and as compensation for your troubles. He also mentions you should go talk to Dior. This allows you to now take the God Clockworks' Alchemy Chain Quest. Bonus: The Forsaken Weapon Backstory Believing that the earring isn't just the only item of its kind, Jeff has hunted down items such as it. And he believes he has found one. He asks you to fetch certain materials needed to summon the item up. Quest Details You can use any Stam and Str rings you find for this quest. You can make the Shining Oricalkums, or you can defeat Jewel Hoarder for them. For the 1h Clockworks Sword, you'll need to defeat either Golden Clockworks (Sephora) or God Clockworks (God Clockwork's Lair). Category:Info